


Roadside Interlude

by Merrianna



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrianna/pseuds/Merrianna
Summary: Joe and Jun's thoughts on one another.
Relationships: Joe Asakura/Jun
Kudos: 5





	Roadside Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Stuck in traffic.  
> Spoiler: None  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gatchman, it is the sole property of Tatsunoko Productions, A.D. Vision and Jinzo Toriumi.  
> Distribution: Please ask first?  
> Feedback: Please? I love comments:

~~~*~~~  
The early morning sun glinted off the black exterior of the vintage convertible racing down the long desert highway. Miles of sand and tumbleweeds flew by as the racer made its way to the city in the distance. As the traffic grew, the driver slowed.

'Typical...' Joe sneered thoughtfully to himself. 'Everyone in a rush but with nothing really worth getting to.' The cars around him slowed even more, as if giving evidence to prove him wrong. He sighed with impatience.

"Going to be late this morning, aren't we?" a husky voice came up from behind.

Joe gave a half smile for the pretty woman who came abreast of him. "Not everyone rides a bike as good as you, Jun," he answered back with suggestiveness implied.

Through the helmet, Joe could just make out a faint flush to Jun's cheeks. He wondered how far that blush would go. It wasn't the first time that he had imagined such things. They were very close, but he'd never thought of Jun as a sister... More like a distance relation by adoption, of course, for there were too many emotions that clouded any platonic relationship they were 'supposed' to have.

Jun tingled at the way Joe's eyes traveled over her; this was the first time she had actually seen him do that. There had been plenty of times where she felt that he 'had been' looking at her, but this was the first time he had done it openly. Their working together made it hard to have a relationship that wasn't always under constant scrutiny by the man who had raised them. All five members of their team, when they were younger, had agreed to not get involved with any other member. But times and people change... Jun wished that they could forget any agreement they had made while still children.

"Well. It just goes to show who has the better taste in transportation." Jun challenged Joe, regaining some of her composure. She revved up her bike, squealing the wheels as she laid rubber, taking off too quickly from her stopped position.

Joe smiled as the Swan made her escape. It quickly vanished as once again needed to put such thoughts away. The group had made a promise… but someday when they weren't needed anymore the Candor was going to make his move.

The traffic then thinned out, Joe grinned wickedly as he shifted the car into gear and sped after his future prey.

The end.


End file.
